Drathean Knights of Caderkia
by Durk Derrakkus
Summary: This is a spellbinding tale of six young heroes from back in the day when the world was governed by swords, magic and Dratheans. Told in the perspective of a young girl's grandfather while she visits his ranch.


**Prologue**

Looking out over the seemingly endless plains of Alberta, Canada, it gives an old rancher like me time to think, about past events in my life, my life at current, and about my future. I'm not getting any younger, and neither are my children or grandchildren... but then, that is the privilege of a grandparent. I get to watch my kin grow up.

Much in the world has changed in my time. When I was young, Alberta was just being established. The world seemed larger than it really was because we didn't have all this fancy new technology. That, too, was just beginning. I, however, knew that the world used to be connected. There were no boundaries of oceans separating everything.

At present, I'm just an aging story-teller. My grandchildren love my stories, and I'm always happy to tell them tales of daring stunt-men from the USA, sneaky ninjas from the Middle-East or even the mythical California hero, Zorro.

I see my grandchildren every weekend. They come to spend it at my ranch. I think the sizes of the horses here fascinate them as much as my stories do. I'm usually telling them tales while I'm looking after the animals. Darrikgaz, in particular, likes them as much as I do, as long as they're not under foot. Odd how similar we are, isn't it?

At one point, about a year ago, I had become worried about one of my grandchildren, Jackie. She's the oldest of all of them, nine at the time. I began to notice that whenever the younger ones begged to hear a story they'd heard many times before, Jackie would leave the room, or busy herself with one of the other horses, Darrikgaz if she could help it. So, I invited her over, just her, for a week during her summer vacation.

I think I will tell you a story now. Mind you, it is long, for I must include the story I told her. Somehow, I think you may like it as much as she did.

"Grandpa Andrion!"

A nine-year-old girl tore away from her parents' car towards a tall, grey-haired man kneeling on the front porch of a large, stylish home. Andrion scooped the little girl into his arms, hugging her close while her parents caught up.

"Well, you two look a little worn out," Andrion said with a smile.

"Oh, believe me, we are, dad," the little girl's father, Jared, sighed. "She's been a handful since early this morning."

"Jackie? _No_," Andrion peered intently at the girl in his arms. "Is that true?"

"I wanted to see you, grandpa," Jackie replied, pouting slightly.

"That's an understatement," Jared muttered sourly.

"Be nice, Jared. Do you remember how excited you got when you were to visit _your_ grandfather?"

Jared laughed good-naturedly.

"Oh, yes. I remember Grandpa quite well, and how much we loved him. Right, Sarah?" Jared addressed the young woman beside him, Jackie's mother.

"Aldrich was quite a character, I'll agree on that score."

"Why did great-grandpa go away, daddy?" Jackie asked seriously.

"It was his time, Jackie," Jared said evasively. "He moved away to heaven, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. We'll all move there one day, right grandpa?"

"Of course. All good little girls go to heaven," Andrion ruffled Jackie's hair and set her back on the ground. "Go get your stuff, now. After we get it put away, we'll go see Darri."

Bouncing in delight, Jackie ran back to the car and climbed into the back seat to retrieve the stuff she brought.

"So, dad," Jared addressed his father directly, "How come you just invited her over? The others were disappointed they couldn't stay as well."

"I'm worried about Jackie in particular. She's been... distant when the others are around. I wanted the chance to talk to her alone."

"Well, you know what's best," Sarah said meekly. She knew that Andrion had a lot of experience raising children, though how he acquired it, anyone could only guess.

Jackie ran back with a backpack in one hand and a large, stuffed horse in the other. She said a quick goodbye to her parents and waved frantically as they drove back down the long, winding driveway. Finally, she dropped the sweet, bubbly facade.

"Finally, they're gone. It's hard to stay so happy, like they expect me to," she said bitterly.

"Trust me, I know the feeling. Let's go put your stuff away, and we'll go see Darrikgaz."

Jackie sighed and followed after Andrion to her favourite guest room, the one with the view of the open fields where all her grandfather's horses grazed. She set her stuffed horse on the bed and her backpack on the bed-side table, and then traced the familiar route through the house to the stables outback, Andrion in tow.

Once inside, Jackie grabbed the step-ladder and grooming kit she always used to groom Darrikgaz, her grandpa's best horse, she thought. Darri always enjoyed having her around, just like grandpa. Jackie opened the door to Darri's stall, not at all alarmed that the stallion was several feet taller than her. She set up the step-ladder, grabbed the curry comb, climbed the ladder and began to groom the even-tempered horse. Andrion stroked Darri's nose, watching Jackie closely.

"Jackie, is something wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong, grandpa?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed, young lady. You've been disappearing every time your siblings, or cousins, have requested to--"

"But, grandpa, I've _heard_ all of them. There's no thrill left. Daron, Courtney, cousins Basil and Ariel... they're younger, and still like the old ones. I just... just... wish there was something _more_ than those ones. Some special story that you've never told nobody. But, I guess... there isn't, 'cause you said you've told us them all."

Jackie fell silent; the only sounds audible sounds were that of the curry-comb in Darri's hair and the occasional whinny from one of the horses outside. It was nice here; no traffic or trains, like in the city, and the place didn't smell bad, like cow or crop farms. At least, it didn't smell bad to her. She liked the musty scents of dry hay and straw and the old, soft leather of the saddles and bridles, even the dusty horses. It completed the place.

Andrion was silent for a long time, quietly rubbing the bright orange star on Darri's head, content to let Jackie finish her self-appointed task. Darri enjoyed it anyways, the brushing and company both. For twenty minutes, this continued until Jackie finally threw the curry-comb back in the kit and climbed down the step-ladder.

"Let's go inside, Jackie. You must be a bit thirsty after the drive out here."

"Yeah, you're right. Lead the way."

"Darrikgaz, behave while we're gone, okay?"

A dismissive snort followed the two out of the stall as they went to the house. The silence was looming and oppressive, allotting much comfort for neither grandparent, nor grandchild. When they entered the expansive dining area, still the silence lingered, though it was restricted to speech. Andrion went about the task of getting glasses and filling them, one with milk, and the other with water. He set the milk in front of Jackie, who had by then settled into a chair, and sat down across from her. Still, the silence pressed on as they drank slowly. Finally, Andrion spoke.

"So you're just bored of the common stories, is it?" He asked in a sly voice.

"Pretty much, grandpa. I heard them all the time growin' up, and now... well, you get the idea," Jackie finished, sounding a little sheepish.

Grandpa Andrion smiled one of those smiles; Jackie recognized it. She'd seen it many times, usually when her grandfather had something up his sleeve. She stared at him hard over the rim of her cup, waiting for him to reveal whatever it was. He didn't say anything. For ten minutes, she stared at him, watching him toy with the buttons on his coat, fiddle with his glass, all little distractions that not only worked for him, but so engrossed in watching him as she was, Jackie didn't even know that she was attempting to drink from an empty glass. Frustrated, she forcefully put her cup down and opened her mouth to speak, and was promptly cut off.

"Come with me into the den and get comfortable in your favourite spot."

"Grandpa, what--"

"Please?"

Glaring, though not seriously, Jackie pushed her chair back, slid down and stalked off to the room adjacent to the dining room, the den. The television was off, the only sound being the large grandfather clock in the corner. That, too, had been there as long as she could remember. Grandpa had said it was an antique, a very old item of sentimental value to him and of other value to others. Doing as Andrion asked, she clambered up on the big chair, as she called it. It was more of a bed chair in that it was larger than most, but not exactly a loveseat either. She put on her best sulking face to make Andrion feel guilty when he entered the room. Soon, however, she lost interest and began to look around without much interest. That's when Andrion came in. He always seemed to know.

"Comfortable?" He asked, still grinning that mischievous grin. Jackie only scowled.

"Grandpaaa," she said crossly. "What's this all about?"

"You wanted to hear something new, remember?"

Suddenly, Jackie was alert, completely focused on her grandfather.

"A new story? One you haven't told the others?"

"Nope. This one hasn't been told, even to your father."

"Why?"

"It's... special. But, you'll find that out. It's long though, so maybe you don't--"

"How long?" Jackie cut in, sounding excited.

"Very long. It could take several days to finish it.

"What's it about? Is it exciting? Who's it about?"

"Settle down, settle down. You'll find out as I tell it."

Jackie settled in, as instructed, attention firmly fixated on Andrion.

"Now then, where to begin... back in a world where places were ruled by Kings, law was upheld by honorable Knights on fiery steeds... a place ruled by magic, swords, and Dratheans."

Jackie sat spellbound as her grandfather launched into the story...


End file.
